My Crush
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: Mikhail has loved Lola for years. How will he tell her? Requested OC one-shot :


**Title**: My Crush

**Characters**: Mikhail, Lola, background South Park characters

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Mikhail has loved Lola for years. How will he tell her?

**Pairings**: Mikhail/Lola (Mikola?)

**Warnings!** Cussing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Mikhail and Lola belong to **Canine's Courage** and Jennifer's Body belongs to **Diablo Cody**!

**A/N**: **Canine's Courage** was the first to reply on my OC one-shot offer so here is your one-shot **Canine's Courage**! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mikhail sighed as he thought about things he could be doing at this time instead of what he was doing now which, by the way, was watching TV.<p>

He watched the little animated pictures as they flickered about on the TV set and he rubbed his eyes with the hand that wasn't being used as remote control holder. Licking his lips he pulled himself up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. As he was walking to get some food and a drink he passed by the table in the hallway.

Mikhail stopped himself when his eyes caught sight of a picture he had kept with him for years now.

The picture showed Mikhail with a girl around the same age as him at the time and they were both smiling and poking their tongues out in the picture.

Mikhail ruffled his blond hair and his dark green eyes lidded at thought of his long time crush, Lola.

The girl was everything he could love about a girl. She was smart, playful and cared so much about everything and everyone around her. Mikhail couldn't be more in love with her than he was now. Maybe with time he could finally gather up the courage to tell her.

Mikhail's eyes widened. He just had an idea. It may be crazy and completely irrational but by god, it might work. And if it doesn't…he's only got his dignity and sanity to lose.

Mikhail tried brushing his scruffy blond hair and tried patting it down to straighten it a bit but it, unfortunately, didn't work so he didn't bother anymore. He patted down his red jacket and jeans before running outside on the way to Lola's house.

The snow sprayed quite a bit at the speed he ran and he bumped into a few people who cussed at him but he paid them no mind because he was on a mission.

He stopped outside an arcade when he almost ran past Kenny. If anyone could help him with girls Kenny could.

"Kenny!" He yelled going into the arcade at a slow pace now trying to calm his breathing down.

"Hey dude, what's up? You look a little worn out" Kenny said smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"I need help with something…" Mikhail stretched his back out as he heard it click.

"Who's the lucky girl then?" Kenny asked smirking.

Mikhail faltered for a bit and gaped. "How do you know I need help with a girl?"

"I have intuition of some sorts when it comes to girls" Kenny said shrugging. "So anyway, who is she? Do I know her?"

"Uh…" Mikhail stammered to try and not sound like an idiot and he blushed. "Well, I like her…a lot and uh…you know, it's…l-like"

"Dude, just tell me. I don't care who you like" Kenny said playfully punching him on the shoulder.

"It's Lola" Mikhail rubbed where had been hit and his face turned several shades of red and pink.

"You mean the chick with the cute butt?" Kenny asked.

"Dude!" Mikhail yelled. He looked at Kenny and glared. Kenny grinned and shrugged.

"I can't help it if my mind wanders"

"Yeah, well, try not to let it wander to things like my crushes butts" Mikhail seethed. He then sighed and smiled at Kenny. "Sorry, just a bit stressed at the moment"

"Why?" Kenny asked walking outside.

Mikhail followed Kenny out into the open air. "I've been trying to confess to her for years now and she either doesn't get the hints or I get too embarrassed and end up making a fool of myself"

Kenny looked up at the sky and watched as snowflakes drifted towards the ground. "Listen Mikhail, you've just got to be straight up with her. She's a girl and as much as they read into all this romancing crap they're not that intuitive when it comes to boys liking them like that. They always seem to think boys are dicks to them which, I must admit, they are but they don't see the nice guys. I'm sure Lola will see what a great guy you are when you've asked her to give you a chance"

Mikhail stared at Kenny and nodded listening. Maybe Kenny had a point. But how could he ask Lola to give him a chance when he couldn't even blurt the words out let alone come up with them?

"Thanks Kenny, I'm sure I'll take your advice when the right time comes" Mikhail replied walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't bother waiting for the right time. Make sure you do it before time runs out otherwise you could end up with no-one!" Kenny yelled to Mikhail's disappearing body while waving goodbye.

Mikhail walked slowly towards a bench and sat down, thinking.

What should he do? It's not like this was an easy decision that could be chosen right on the spot. It was something that takes time to think about. But then again…Kenny did say time could run out.

Mikhail leaned his head back, his hands holding his head in place. "Ugh, what a perfect way to start the day"

He stayed in that position for quite a while before he had an idea. Moving quickly he got out his phone and dialled a number.

"Yeah, hello? Could I make a reservation for a table for two please? The name's Mikhail Viktor Reed. Really? Thank you" Mikhail grinned as he pressed the red phone button and placed his phone back in his pocket.

Now for the next action of choice.

Running down the street he stopped just outside of a flower shop and walked inside. There was two people in total in the shop, one customer and the till clerk. Looking around Mikhail could see why. It was a small shop and some of the flowers were dying already while others looked like they had fallen over and their pots had smashed. But Mikhail didn't have a lot of money on him so this was the best he was going to get.

Looking around he searched for the best flowers in this little broken down flower shop and when he did he took a good look at them.

They were white with light purple spreading from the middle and they were in a bunch together. The leaves were a rich green and there was one tiny red bow attached to the stem. They were in a pot but there was no soil in the actual pot itself. Just around the side where it had scattered from the other plants surrounding it. It was the most decent plant there and it looked like it had some life left.

Picking them up, he moved towards the counter. The lady seemed to be really old and she had these huge furry eyebrows that looked as if they were dancing when they moved. Her lips were chapped and she looked about ready to keel over anytime soon.

"That'll be $4.99" She said in a raspy voice that made Mikhail cringe and flinch away. That wasn't the only thing that made him flinch though. She spat when she talked.

Placing the money on the counter top Mikhail said goodbye and walked out wiping whatever saliva she had chucked at him.

He walked to a nearby street and turned a corner looking for the right house. Walking up to the door he brushed his blond hair with his left hand and hid the flowers behind his back with his right hand. The door opened and a girl around the same age as him stepped into the doorway smiling.

"Mikhail, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I…uh" Mikhail grinned and blushed before gulping. He shoved the flowers in front out towards her. "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me and then see a movie"

Lola blushed and looked at the flowers in shock. "Oh, Mikhail, I uh"

"Please?" Mikhail looked up at her and his face turned to sadness when he noticed the uncertainty in her voice.

Lola sighed. "Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt" She smiled and took the flowers from Mikhail who wasn't moving and looked to be frozen.

"Mikhail?" Lola waved her hand in front of his face. "Are you alright?"

There was silence as Mikhail still didn't move. "Uh…shall we meet outside of the restaurant at 7:00pm then?"

Lola didn't say a word and then closed the door behind her as she went indoors. Mikhail still stood there but then suddenly his mouth slowly spread into a big goofy grin. "Oh…my…god! She said yes! She said yes!"

Mikhail jumped around and ran off. "We're going on a date!" Running up to a random citizen he grabbed their hands. "She said yes and now we're going out to eat together! Whoo!"

Mikhail ran off leaving the stranger stood there in shock and a confused state of mind. "Congrats…."

Mikhail breathed slowly and then rushed through his front door. Calling up Kenny he waited until the blond answered. When he finally did he screamed down the phone. "She said YES!"

"Dude, calm down, you sound like a chick" Kenny chuckled on the other end of the line.

Mikhail sat back with one arm behind his head and a smug grin on his face. "You're just jealous because I've got a hot date tonight and you haven't"

"Mikhail, do you know who you're talking to? I could have a hot date any night I wanted" Kenny answered.

Mikhail's smug grin dropped. "Oh yeah…" Mikhail then thought about something. "Kenny, since when did you get a phone?"

"I don't know actually. This might be a whore's actually…" Mikhail heard silence down the phone and then a curse word. "I was right. This is Cartman's mum's phone"

"Then how the hell did I get in contact with you if this is Cartman's mum's phone?" Mikhail waited for a response and when he got it he face-palmed so hard he got a red mark on his forehead.

"I put my number as this phone's original number" Kenny answered and Mikhail could've sworn that Kenny was laughing down the phone.

"I'm not even going to ask how this is possible. It's South park, what was I expecting? Normal stuff?"

"South Park, dude, South Park" Kenny breathed out a sigh. "That's all you need to know"

"Okay, listen, I've got to go but I'll talk later. Okay, bye" Mikhail put the phone down and rubbed his face in aggravation. He now had to get ready for his date. Jumping up he headed for the showers.

Five minutes later he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his face red but he felt fresh and clean.

Putting on the best clothes he had which was a white vest top, a dark blue sporty jacket and grey jeans with chains hanging down from the sides. Trying futilely to brush his hair with his hands again he headed down the stairs and out the front door. Locking it before heading for the own restaurant in South Park he whistled and smiled all the way there.

Once there he waited around a good couple of minutes while checking his watch nervously before he saw Lola heading towards him. Mikhail stood with mouth open and his hands hanging limply at his sides.

Lola was dressed up in a nice knee length pale pink dress which was decorated with white spots running along the bottom of the dress. She had a thin black jacket wrapped around her shoulders and she had her beautiful brown hair pulled up into a neat bun with her side bangs curled and hanging down to frame her face.

Mikhail stood there gaping for a few seconds before shaking his head and smiling charmingly. "You look…amazing"

Lola smiled warmly. "As do you. Shall we go in then?"

Mikhail opened the door for her and she walked in towards the desk where they take your name and the man takes you to your table.

"The table reservation is under the name Mikhail Viktor Reed" Mikhail waited for the man to look at the reservations for tonight. Once the man had found his name he led Mikhail and Lola to a table seated over by a window with a candle placed in the middle of it and a bunch of flowers in water placed carefully nearest to the window on the table.

They both sat down and took the menu's offered to them. Mikhail kept on stealing glances at Lola and sighed happily.

Lola put the menu down and decided to ask something. "So" She flicked a curly bang out of her face. "How long have you liked me then?" She smirked and took a sip out of her water.

Mikhail blushed. "Oh, just a while. Okay, maybe a few years"

Lola sat up straight dropping her smirk. "Wow, I didn't realize"

"No, and it's not been fun to be honest. All the guys you've been out with have made me jealous and hurt. It's not fun being in love with someone who doesn't feel the same way"

"In l-love?" Lola choked out.

"Yeah, I think I'm in love with you…" Mikhail answered looking up finally and smiling warily.

Lola sat there in shock. "I never thought your feelings ran that deep"

Mikhail shrugged. "It's not your fault. Nobody ever knows how deep the others feelings are until they're told"

Lola looked at Mikhail as he skimmed his eyes down the menu. Mikhail then looked up.

"What?"

Lola didn't say anything, just placed her hand over his and smiled. Mikhail looked down at their hands and blushed. Biting his lip to stop from smiling goofily he waited for the waiter to come over.

"What would you like to order then?" The waiter asked with both his hands behind his back.

"I will have the Lobster dish please" Lola said and handed her menu back.

"And I will have the steak and salad. Do you have milkshakes here?" Mikhail asked. The waiter looked at Mikhail like he was an idiot and walked away, taking both their menus with him. Lola giggled behind her hand as Mikhail looked confused.

Once they had finished eating up they both stepped out of the restaurant filled and happy. "So, what movie are we seeing?"

Mikhail grinned. "A horror movie called Jennifer's body"

"Awesome!" Lola answered skipping ahead while Mikhail stood there grinning but then remembered he had to catch up and watch the movie with her.

They got to the cinema and walked up to the ticket booth and Mikhail paid for both their tickets. Once that was done as well as grabbing a small box of Popcorn and each a drink of slushy.

They found their seats and sat down seeing the trailers come on. Mikhail wrapped an arm around Lola's shoulders and took a handful of Popcorn before shoving it into his mouth. Lola stretched out into the seat and plopped her feet up onto the seat next to her. Not many people were in the cinema tonight.

Mikhail watched as Megan Fox, yet again, killed off another dude. He honestly didn't know whether to be turned on or turned off. On the plus side it was Megan Fox but on the down side she was killing off all men. Ah, whatever.

Lola placed her hand on Mikhail's stomach and the blond boy blushed as he realized where her hand was. Her hand felt warm and light against his body and he smiled at how content he felt right now.

The movie soon came to an end with everyone in the audience yawning and stretching after how long it was and how they had to be sat down all that time.

Mikhail pulled up Lola as he found her almost falling asleep. "Lola, the movie's over. You almost fell asleep" He chuckled at her as they weaved their way through the seats.

"Sorry, you're just so comfy to sleep or rest on" Lola answered blushing a light pink.

"C'mon, I know what'll wake you up" Mikhail replied, grinning.

They walked outside and Mikhail took them down a path and into a small and well looked after park. He led them into the middle the park where there was a fountain placed. Sitting down he patted the seat beside him and Lola smiled, taking up the offer.

Mikhail smiled at her. "I know you only did this because I practically begged you but…I really had fun tonight and I have you to thank. I didn't think you would ever give me a chance so I'm happy now"

Lola listened until he had finished and then smiled at him. She placed her hand on his cheek. "Mikhail, you really are a sweet guy. And I know with time I will feel the same way. I do like you, just probably not as much as you like me" Mikhail nodded keeping his head down to cover his face. "But that doesn't mean I won't go on dates with you because I know that one day I could love you the same way as you do with me"

Mikhail looked up in surprise and smiled warmly. He felt so much happiness, it kind of hurt that it was going to be over but like Lola said there were going to be plenty of times for this.

The moonlight above them made Lola's eyes shine bright and Mikhail felt the urge to kiss her which is what he was going to try and do. Leaning forward slightly he slowly moved closer. Lola sensing what he wanted to do moved inwards as well. Their lips were almost touching when all of a sudden…

They both fell in the fountain screaming. Somehow they had managed to slip in and fall. Mikhail sat up and wiped back his hair that was now dripping wet and soggy. He wiped his eyes and squirted out the water that had got in his mouth. He looked to the side of him and noticed Lola sat there coughing because of the water getting in her mouth and choking her. He patted her back to help her when all of a sudden she started laughing.

Mikhail sat there trying to register before he felt himself laugh out loud too. This was a bit of a weird situation but it felt so funny to both of them. Sitting there laughing they drew closer to each other until their knees were touching.

Mikhail and Lola's laughs quietened down as Mikhail stroked Lola's wet brown hair back with one hand and then with the other caressed her cheek. Lola looked up and stared at Mikhail who leaned forward. Finally they placed their lips on each other's and smiled into the kiss.

The moment lasted for a minute before they noticed Officer Barbrady walking over to them. They broke apart and hopped out of the fountain running at full speed laughing their heads off.

Once out of the park Lola and Mikhail held each other close still laughing. Once their laughter had died down again Lola smiled. "This has been fun"

"Yeah…" Mikhail replied.

They both stared at each other and Mikhail leaned down kissing Lola on the cheek. She smiled back at him and stroked his hair.

"I would ask you to walk me home but I live on the other side of town to you and I don't want to put through that trouble" Lola said grinning.

"It's alright, I can do it" Mikhail answered smiling and blushing.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Besides we both need showers and I would prefer it if the next time we go out on a date you didn't have a cold" Lola said cheekily and turned around. She waved goodbye and walked in the opposite direction to Mikhail who grinned and waved goodbye back.

Mikhail sighed. He was so happy and even if she didn't exactly feel that strongly about him she still felt something for him and that was good enough.

While walking back to his house he kept the biggest grin on his face causing a few passing people to stop and stare at him in confusion looking freaked out but he didn't care. Because he really did feel like he was in love and on top of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Aw, isn't that nice? C:

So I hope you like it, **Canine's Courage**! :D I worked quite hard on this one. Sorry it's not that long ):

Remember to review .x.


End file.
